valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Pumpkin Panic
.png |story = yes |Sauin|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Paola|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Lil' Alchemist|Fantasy Archwitch |Lakka|Archwitch |Candy Alchemist|Amalgamation |Dracula Dress|Amalgamation Material ||Elemental Hall |Cucca|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Cucco|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Teresa|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map "Pumpkin Kingdom" will appear! ■"Pumpkin Kingdom" Map Information Pumpkin Kingdom will feature the Exclusive Archwitch LAKKA; the Fantasy Archwitches ALCHEMIST and PAOLA; and the Legendary Archwitch SAUIN!! You can obtain sacred relics Treats in every area of the Pumpkin Kingdom map. There are 6 types of Halloween Treats and it is not possible for one user to collect all six in the map. You must engage in duels to acquire them from other users. You can obtain the following from each Sacred Box: 1st Sacred Box: UR QUEEN+ 2nd Sacred Box: UR QUEEN+ 3rd Sacred Box: SR MAIDEN ※To engage in duels, please access Menu > Battle > DUEL. Completing the last area of the event map will unlock a special area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch PAOLA! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the special area! ※After completing the last area of this map, it is possible for the bonus area to appear in other areas aside from the special area upon completion. ※The Exclusive Archwitch LAKKA and the Fantasy Archwitch ALCHEMIST will not appear in the special area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch PAOLA is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! PAOLA will not drop as a reward, but a Guaranteed UR Ticket can be obtained as a max likability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, ALCHEMIST will not appear if PAOLA has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. If GUR ALCHEMIST is amalgamated with the DRESS material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR ALCHEMIST card. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. New Quest will be added during the Pumpkin Panic event! Resources and Celestial Gems can be received as rewards for completing daily quests! ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※If the daily quest list does not refresh after 0:00 (JST), please access the Menu > Quest > Daily Quests screen or try restarting the game and the daily quests will refresh. Please refer to Menu > Quest > Daily Quest list for further details. In addition, a Ghost will appear in your kingdom!? You can get Medals if you tap this ghost! ※A notice at the bottom of the Kingdom screen will be shown when the ghost appeared in your Kingdom. The Elemental Hall will be available starting the second half of the event. Crystal awakening material can be obtained as a panel reward in the Elemental Hall Panel Challenge Rewards. One crystal is guaranteed to appear in the Advanced levels, while one crystal will randomly appear in the Intermediate levels! ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on October 25th to 11:59 on November 1st (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches Fantasy Archwitches: UR ALCHEMIST, UR PAOLA Exclusive Archwitch: SR LAKKA ■Legendary Archwitch * LR SAUIN SAUIN is a special card that possesses two skills. LR cards can also be equipped with a custom third skill. ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate * UR JACK O' LANTERN * SR NIGHTMARE * SR BOBBIN' APPLE For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on October 17th ～ 11:59 on November 1st (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend Alliance Bingo Battle The 18th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.